<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fethry and Gyro Chill Out and Talk About Diving by ky_lime_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644079">Fethry and Gyro Chill Out and Talk About Diving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie'>ky_lime_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fish, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Canon, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro and Fethry end up running into each other after hours, and have a nice conversation about fish, the years that Fethry spent alone, and the sea.</p><p>(could be read as pre-ship, or platonic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fethry Duck/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fethry and Gyro Chill Out and Talk About Diving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a fair warning, gyro is ooc here. lil bulb is at home sleeping. this takes place in a universe where fethry is still working for uncle scrooge, and isn't on a oceanic road trip with mitzi.</p><p>(not the original title. changed it because lower case song quotes don't fit well with my fics)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when Gyro had found Fethry in the lab. </p><p>Gyro had stepped out of the elevator, clutching a messenger bag to his side. The blinds were folded up, casting a blue light over the cold room. He rolled his eyes, and went over to his desk. The custodians must have forgotten to close the blinds again, which was only a minor annoyance. He switched on the small table lamp, hanging his vest and bag on his coat hanger, and sat back in his pleather chair. Tonight, Gyro was working late. He had to get some work done on that smart-charger concept he was sent. </p><p>But, before he could power up his computer, he heard someone else's voice, a quiet whisper in the ambient noise.</p><p>Fearing the worst, Gyro quickly got to his feet. If Mark or any other shady fellows had snuck in to his lab again, he was prepared to fight. He shuffled along the edge of the wall. By the time he had reached the intruders' space, he had already grabbed a pair of scissors. He snuck up on the intruder, before they turned around and widened their eyes at the sight of Gyro holding his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Mr. Gearloose?"</p><p>It was Fethry, his new coworker.</p><p>"Fethry? What are you doing here this time of night?" Gyro asked.</p><p>Fethry had begun to work in the lab after Scrooge had 'assigned' him to work on a so-called new project. In all reality, Fethry was just there because Scrooge didn't want any trouble with the collapse of the other underwater lab. If he had been sacked, Fethry might have caused some trouble for Scrooge by speaking about the state of the lab. But, by transferring Fethry to the engineering department, he could avoid any potential problems.</p><p>"I could ask the same of you. I'm sketching out the fauna that pass by our windows." Fethry tapped his pencil to his clipboard. "Who knew there was all this natural light?"</p><p>Fethry smiled, and Gyro subtly dropped his weapon of choice. He didn't exactly understand Fethry's unnerving optimism, but it certainly took the edge off of him.</p><p>"Ah, the fish." Gyro scratched the back of his neck. He felt somewhat awkward around Fethry, due to the scissors. "I really don't pay much attention to them. Can I see your drawings?"</p><p>Gyro gingerly took the clipboard from Fethry's outstretched arm. He straightened his glasses to see the lineart better. The paper was filled almost entirely by various fish. Some were small, like the saltwater shrimps. Others were large, such as the drawing of the manta ray at the bottom. There was great pen work in each of the sketches, with relatively even strokes. There was also a charm to how each subject looked, even in the smudged graphite. It was remarkably detailed.</p><p>"Can I have my clipboard back?" Gyro averted his eyes from the paper to see Fethry looking at him. His eyes were curious, as if he was wondering what Gyro thought of the drawings. He handed the clipboard back to the waterfowl.</p><p>"I think they're..lovely." Gyro remarked. "You have an eye for detail, but it's still sloppy."</p><p>Fethry understood, nodding in response. After a few moments of silence, he went back to the drawing board. He flipped over the page to draw on the blank side. Taking a pen from his coat pocket, he began to sketch out the large form of a bluefin. He hummed to himself, a soft sound that was pleasant to the ears. Gyro watched as Fethry would peer up at the fish from his brow, and look back at his sketch. He was determined to get it right, down to even the smallest ridges on the fish's back.</p><p>"When did you learn how to draw all these fish?" Gyro asked. Fethry looked up at him, slotting his pen into the top of the clipboard. "You seem familiar with some of these specimen."</p><p>"Oh," Fethry furrowed his thick brows, humming in thought. A forlorn look, one that was much darker than his usual expression, spread across his face. "Well, I spent a while out there in the sea. I used to sit in my small pod, and do stuff like this all the time. The window was a lot smaller, though."</p><p>There was something in Fethry's voice that was somber. It was somewhat bitter, but it wasn't anything that could be angry. It was kind of sad.</p><p>"Huh," Gyro remarked. "It must be beautiful out there."</p><p>"It is." Fethry's face went back to a neutral expression, although a smile began to grow on his beak. "Have you ever seen it up close?"</p><p>"Not really." Gyro responds. He looked up at the vast expanse of the ocean for a moment, searching for a feeling in there. "I mean, I see it everyday, but only out of necessity. I've never really looked at it for too long, though."</p><p>"Hmm..you should see it for yourself one day." Fethry's eyes locked with the chicken's own, and he cocked his head. "Going down there is such a great feeling. It kind of feels like you're flying."</p><p>"Flying?" Fethry nodded.</p><p>"Flying." Gyro looked away, and looked back at the sea. By now, the bluegill had already passed, and the only thing he could see was his reflection in the glass.</p><p>"I've been flying. It's nothing really special. I don't understand why so many people want to go on jetpacks." Gyro pushed up his glasses. "I might be interested in swimming, though. I used to go to the pool all the time when I was little. Is diving anything like that?'</p><p>"Nope. Nothing like that." Fethry chortled at the thought. "I could show you sometime, if you want. I think I still have a wetsuit packed up in my stuff." Gyro rolled his eyes at Fethry's chuckling, but thought about being in the sea. Now that he thought about, he hadn't ever really been in the water. Of course, he had been on boats, and he had seen it flood the lab a few times. But for leisure? He couldn't really imagine it. Still, with how Fethry would look at the sea, the idea seemed much more appealing than before.</p><p>"Maybe," Gyro finally answered. "when I can get a day off."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DO NOT MONETISE MY WORK, OR REPOST MY WORK.</p><p>(check out my blog @ky-lime-pie)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>